


约翰·史密斯的永无岛时光

by hydrviolence



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Peter Pan References
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“逻辑”再见，我只是想写一peter pan!master。</p>
            </blockquote>





	约翰·史密斯的永无岛时光

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，我要有多爱彼得潘梗，比如早起出门杀个把人，再把尸体带回来炫耀，结果忘记了……  
> John Simm的Master在我心目中就类似……这个形象吧。

1.  
 _红光蓝光，星子们舞着华尔兹隐去_ ……

2.  
哦，当然不是这样。其实，毫无关系。  
惊扰到约翰·史密斯的是一阵类似冰箱制冷时发出的嗡嗡声。  
当时，他正趴在孤儿院的窗口，朝外望着天空和并没有隐去的星星。因为撑着冬天里冷冰冰的窗台，胳膊冻得有点僵。  
约翰·史密斯是个消瘦的小孩儿，胳膊腿儿细得让人想到稻草人，眼睛显得严肃，头发搭在额头上。他站在地板上，胳膊明显僵硬，蓝条纹睡衣在身上直晃荡。他转过身，看着那样发出嗡嗡声的东西。  
很明显，那东西不是冰箱。  
它是蓝色的，就停在孤儿院宿舍的地板上，明目张胆地从窗口透出黄色的光来。  
约翰·史密斯觉得它看起来出奇的眼熟。  
蓝盒子的门开了一道缝，一线光透出来，在地面上切了一刀。  
一个脑袋从门缝里探出了，也是个小孩子，圆脸，尖下颏。见到穿着睡衣的约翰·史密斯，他笑了。让约翰·史密斯想到柔软和锐利的矛盾结合，隧石、海绵和蜜糖。  
他从蓝盒子里走出来，趾高气扬，尽量挺着胸，也许还稍微垫着脚。但是看不到他是否垫起脚尖，因为他穿的灰色睡袍拖了地。  
“你管自己叫什么？”他问。  
“约翰·史密斯”约翰·史密斯回答。  
于是他又笑了，快乐而且得意。“我是主人。”  
“什么主人？”  
“我叫‘主人’，你要叫我‘主人’。”  
“不。”  
“好吧。那么……叫我‘法师’怎么样？”  
约翰·史密斯考虑着。  
“我们的打扮很般配，不是吗。”法师扯了扯自己睡袍的胸口。  
“它们都太大了。”  
法师奔向约翰·史密斯的床，掀开被子，把枕头扔到一边。  
“你干什么？”  
“找一件非常重要的东西。”法师拉开床头柜的抽屉，很明显发现了他要找的。  
“什么东西？”  
“不是什么重要的东西。”法师转过身了，手里多了一只怀表。  
“那是我的！”  
“过去是你的，现在是我的。”法师说着在怀表上穿起一根银链子，“就当是你把它送给我的。你肯定想把它送给我。因为我非常我会对你非常好，因为将来我们所有的传奇冒险。即使我不想收下，你也要把它塞进我的手里。”法师把链子挂在脖子上，怀表藏进了他的睡衣里。  
“你刚刚说它不重要。”  
“如果是你给我的，它就重要了。如果不是你把它给我，它就一文不值。”  
“我没有答应把他给你。”  
“哦，你当然已经答应了。”法师笑得眯起眼睛，“走吧，我们走。去一个暖和地方。”  
推着约翰·史密斯的肩膀，他走进了蓝盒子。  
关上门。  
穿过柔软冰冷的蓝黑、和所有的暖橙、淡黄色和浓烈红色，穿过所有的恒星、行星、星云和彗星。  
他们到了永无岛。

3.  
永无岛不是一个岛屿，而是一个星球。  
星球上唯一的智慧生物是海鸥人，他们聚居在海岸边。他们遍体羽毛，背着洁白翅膀，但从不飞行。他们把翅膀用棕榈绳绑在背后，沉默、温和，对所有新奇事物都漠不关心。把整日时间花费在沉思为什么不该使用翅膀和为什么需要吃食物这类问题上。  
文明的第二阶段，法师说。他不明白这些生物怎么能存活下来。  
在海岸边的森林里，法师有个地洞，或者用他的话来说——地下的家。  
“家”经由一棵空心树通至地面，树洞非常窄小。他们都身材瘦小，也只是恰好能钻过去。  
“如果我长胖了，就无法进来了。”约翰·史密斯说。  
“如果你长胖了，我就饿你几顿。如果你长大了，就什么也不许吃。”法师端出烤肉、香肠、炖鱼和面包甜点，冒着热气。它们可能只是想象出的食物。他们照样把食物大口往嘴里塞。  
床铺靠着墙。“你想要几层垫子就可以有几层垫子。”法师说。  
约翰·史密斯想要很厚很厚的垫子，于是床上铺上了十三层垫子。  
晚上睡觉时，来源不明的星光落在房间中央，形成一个模糊的椭圆，其中嵌着树叶的暗色影子，随夜间的风抖动。  
法师会抱紧他的枕头，蜷缩成一个小团，像一只松鼠或者睡鼠，只缺少一条尾巴。  
垫子很柔软，热乎乎的，里面塞满了毛茸茸的东西，蜷缩起身体，或舒展开身体，尾巴轻轻拨楞。  
在梦中，约翰·史密斯的床垫里塞满松鼠，轻轻挠着耳朵，用爪子洗脸，爪子印在布面上，磕开榛子，但它们沉默不语，不想发出任何叫声。令他吃惊的是，果壳里没有绿宝石，而有一个陌生的星球，陌生又无比熟悉。

4.  
他们在正午的时候去沙滩，阳光直直地摔下来，砸在脑袋和肩膀上，让他们遗忘，将这个时间点以前和以后的路线地图用白色涂抹覆盖。  
紫色的砂子烫人，如果约翰·史密斯修建了砂堡，法师就会走过来把它踢倒，拉起约翰·史密斯去逗弄海浪和鱼。  
抓住滑溜溜的海鱼身体，用树枝穿过，把白骨枯木上点出红热的火。火星升起来，升过架着的烤鱼，升过他们的头顶。鱼都烤焦了，他们烫着手指，撕开鱼肉，多汁的、滚烫的、烫伤了嘴唇，嘴边蹭上焦黑。鱼肉是酸的，烧焦了又变苦，他们胡乱吃着，把剩下的尸体扔进火里。把砂子撒进火里，可火没有完全熄灭，他们就让它烧着。转身跑向墨绿海蚀崖，法师拉着他的手，扯着。  
到海蚀崖底部时，他们停下来，法师笑起来，莫名其妙地笑，于是他也笑起来。“我们爬上去，爬到顶上。”毫无原因，毫无意义，只是好玩。不，并不好玩，但当身边有个又疯又快活的家伙时，所有的事情都好玩起来。  
他们向顶端攀爬，扒着、踩着海蚀穴。它们是被高海潮和海浪年复一年在坚硬岩石上掏蚀出的空洞。手放进去时感到沉积的时间和阴凉。  
约翰·史密斯爬到了海蚀崖顶端；法师没有，他掉下去了。  
他摔在沙地上，仰面躺在那里，四肢伸直，像是印出来的人形。约翰·史密斯趴在海蚀崖顶端，大声叫他，他听不到。  
从海蚀崖上往下爬总比往上爬慢多了。每爬几步他就扭头看看下面的法师，他是印在地面的人形。下到一半的时候，约翰·史密斯等不及了，直接跳了下去，落在法师身边的砂地上，溅起砂子。他蹲坐在地上，他戳戳他的肩膀，摸摸他的脸。于是他把眼睛张开一条缝，睫毛间装下了阳光。  
“我以为你摔死了！”  
“我不会死。永远不会死。”

5.  
“我生病了！”法师声称，扔下手中刚做好的弓箭，倒在床上。  
“怎么病了？”  
“就是病了。我感到痛苦！”  
“哪里不舒服？”  
“哪儿都不舒服。我的心脏疼、头疼，喉咙也疼。”  
约翰·史密斯把手放在他的胸口，心跳似乎很奇怪。  
“我有两颗心脏，所有如果疼起来，就是双倍的疼。”法师说。  
“你也有两个脑子和两个嗓子吗？”约翰·史密斯问。  
“没有。只有心脏是两个。”法师拉住他的手，“你看，我病了，你做我的医生。”  
“怎么做你的医生？”  
法师把被子拉到下巴，“给我喂药，照料我。”  
“需要什么药？我去找药。”  
“不用找。就在柜子里的瓶子里。”  
“但是……那瓶子里的只是清水。”  
“它就可以。因为被瓶子装着，它们就成药了。”  
约翰·史密斯拿来瓶子和勺子，病人老老实实地服了药。  
那个下午，他给病人讲了他记得的故事，在孤儿院听来的，关于乌龟、兔子，还有一只乌鸦。他用冷毛巾敷病人的脑袋。他给病人量体温。这个病人，只要他愿意，就可以让温度计爆炸。  
不过到了晚上，病人就痊愈了，再次活蹦乱跳。  
他们玩扮医生的游戏，乐此不疲。

6.  
“你知道博士吗？”  
“什么博士？”约翰·史密斯问，用手托着下颏。他们藏在层层树叶底下。  
“当然那个博士。就是那个博士。”法师眯起眼睛，“我的大敌。”  
“他很坏吗？”  
“哦，很坏，非常坏。一个凶恶的大坏博士。”  
“他做什么了。”  
“嗯，如果我们做游戏，他就打断游戏，不让我再玩下去。”  
“他为什么要这样做？”  
“因为他太严肃，因为他太大了。他不喜欢我们有任何乐趣。他破坏我所有的计划，他要控制我，把我关起来，让我变个样子。”  
“把你变成什么样子？”  
“坐轮椅的老头那样，枯燥无趣。”  
“我不想你变成那样。”  
“我也不想。但是他想。”  
“他什么样儿？那个大坏博士。”  
“他是个英俊的家伙。穿着棕色纸板样的衣服，系着领带，但是仍然英俊。他的一只手腕上没有手，装了个螺丝起子。”  
“哪只手？”  
“你问哪只手？有时候是左手，有时候是右手。”  
约翰·史密斯想了想，“那他怎么系鞋带啊？”  
“这个嘛。他用螺丝起子一点，鞋带就把自己系起来了。”  
约翰·史密斯又想了想，“我也想要这么一把起子。”  
法师跳起来，扑到约翰·史密斯身上，掐住他的脖子。  
片刻之后，他松了手。  
约翰·史密斯咳嗽出来，“你打算掐死我？”  
“当然不。你不会死。我也不会死。我们都不会死。”  
“那你刚才是干什么？！”  
法师耸耸肩，“哦，只是确认一下亲密。不好吗？”

7.  
刚从连接家和世界的树洞钻出来，约翰·史密斯就看到了那名海鸥人，或者说，那个海鸥人的尸体。  
它躺在地面上，胸口扎着箭的地方渗出血来，死去羽毛的苍白颜色冻僵了地面。约翰·史密斯感到霜冻从脚底开始，攀升到心脏，凝结到发梢。他僵着双腿向后退了一步。正撞在跟在他身后出来的法师身上。  
“这是什么？”约翰·史密斯指着那尸体。  
“这是个死了的海鸥人。我忘了告诉你。”法师在尸体身边俯下身，“昨天晚上带回来的。本来打算立刻给你看。但是太困了，我忘了，原谅我。”  
他开始扯鸟的羽毛。  
“你杀死他的？”  
“哦哦，不是我。那么会是你吗？还是海浪？或者那些小小的贻贝来报复，射了他一箭？我不知道小贻贝能不能有力量拉开弓。”  
约翰·史密斯穿着他磨破的条纹睡衣，攥着拳头咬紧牙。  
“把它当作我献给你的花吧。一朵硕大的百合花，不是嘛。细瘦、洁白、柔嫩，躺在绿色的草叶上面。”法师低头看着那尸体，再次开口时，口气由温柔变得兴奋起来，“来，我们可以烤了他的翅膀，但是我觉得不会好吃。帮我把羽毛拔下来，就可以做一个头冠或者一条芭蕾舞裙。”  
约翰·史密斯扑上去，照着法师的脑袋来了一拳。在白色尸体旁边，他们扭打起来。  
他的手碰到了法师挂在脖子上的怀表，光滑，微微温暖。  
他攥住它，把它扯下来。  
他不知道原因，不知道为什么，但他的直觉告诉他应该这样做。  
他打开怀表。  
“住手！”他听到法师冲着他吼。  
他长大了。

8.  
给海鸥人的葬礼举行完毕，博士道了歉，也替法师道了歉。虽然道歉已经毫无意义。  
其他海鸥人已经散去，火也要熄灭了。  
法师的家只是一个冷冰冰的地洞，通向它的门只是个黑乎乎的树洞。  
博士低头看着套在过大灰色睡衣里的金毛小孩。  
“你怎么会……变成这样？”  
法师撇撇嘴。  
“你想再变成，呃，成年人类的样子吗？”  
法师拒绝回应。  
“我想大概得等下次重生了。”博士说，“啊，玩够了。别在这儿祸害了。我们该回家了。”  
他把法师扛起来，完全不顾这家伙的挣扎踢打，推开蓝色的门，走进tardis内部的温暖黄光。

9.  
 _我合上眼眸，世界倒地死去；_  
 _我抬起眼帘，一切重获新生。_  
 _（我想你只是我脑中幻象。）_

 

-完-


End file.
